


Love Sucks

by kingofthesun



Series: Love Bites! [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Halloween Special, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Vampire!Lance, flower child lance, human!keith, idk man, lance is old af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 18:23:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12612636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingofthesun/pseuds/kingofthesun
Summary: The whole scene was the opposite of what Lance wanted. He stood soaked in the rain, red splattered across his favorite winter flannel, his mouth dripping the same sickly substance. His fangs had already retracted, the tears in his lips being the only evidence that they were there in the first place. Nevertheless, Keith watched him with the same curiosity and love that he did the first time they met.





	Love Sucks

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm a little late for Halloween, buuuuut I wanted to do something, ya know? It's rushed, unedited, and sucks all together, but here ya go.

“So… you’re a vampire, huh?”

This was not how Lance wanted to be outed. He had spent decades crafting up the perfect way to reveal his true nature which involved poems and enchantment, but all was ruined because he wanted a snack. 

In front of him stood his longtime boyfriend, Keith. He stared at Lance in fascination, his fingers wrapped tightly around the handle of the black umbrella that poorly sheltered them from the rain. His pale cheeks were dusted red from the chilly air, the fur collar of his coat barely tickling the cool skin. Lance had to refrain himself from reaching out and straightening his crooked beanie that kept his ears warm, remembering the sticky blood that stained his fingers. 

The whole scene was the opposite of what Lance wanted. He stood soaked in the rain, red splattered across his favorite winter flannel, his mouth dripping the same sickly substance. His fangs had already retracted, the tears in his lips being the only evidence that they were there in the first place. Nevertheless, Keith watched him with the same curiosity and love that he did the first time they met. 

Lance felt sheepish under his partner’s gaze and fruitfully tried to wiped the blood off his face, only creating a bigger mess. After his third unsuccessful attempt, Keith handed him the umbrella to hold and pulled his backpack out in front of him, and dig through one of his pockets for a first aid kit. He pulled out a handful of wet wipes and handed them to Lance, trading back the umbrella. 

“Uh… thanks.” Lance tore open one of the packs, dropping the packaging on the ground, much to Keith’s dissatisfaction. His wiped off his face, his chapped lips stinging from the forceful bites of his own doing. After cleaning off his face, he began dabbing at his shirt, finding the napkin to quickly soak in red. 

Keith patiently watched as the rain washed most of the blood out of Lance’s shirt, crimson raindrop soaking into the grass beneath their feet. He glanced around at the trees around him, finding himself in an unfamiliar part of the woods by the campus. Keith clicked his teeth and turned back to face his boyfriend. 

“So, who’d you kill?”

Lance paused from picking his coat up off the ground, the tips of his fingers barely grasping the hood. He slowly stood back up and pulled the wet jacket on, his eyes narrowed. 

“I didn’t kill  _ anyone. _ I don’t eat people, fool.”

“Then what do you eat?”

Lance joined Keith under the umbrella and the two of them made their way back to the university campus, careful to avoid prying eyes. Lance shoved his hands into his pockets, suddenly feeling sick to his stomach. 

“I try to eat small animals, rabbits, squirrels, stuff like that. Things that populate quickly and that no one would miss. I can also eat raw steaks and such, but it’s not as filling as actual blood.”

Keith nodded, “That’s cool, I guess.” They walked a few more feet in silence. “Is there anything else I should know?”

“You’re taking this surprisingly well. Most people would scream and run away after they found out that their boyfriend was a vampire. I’d have to skip town again to avoid the angry mobs.”

“How often does that happen?”

“Not very. But still, it’s inconvenient.”

Keith smiled into the collar of his coat and stepped a little bit closer to his undead boyfriend. “So is the garlic thing true?”

Lance threw his arm around Keith’s shoulders and pulled him closer, giving him the chance to realize that even though he technically isn’t alive, he still gave off a surprising amount of body heat. 

“I have a severe allergy.”

“What about the whole welcoming thing?”

“Sadly, we vampires are painfully polite.”

“Stake through the heart?”

“If that was true, would I be out and about where kids carry sharpened wooden skewers around to write with?” He squeezed Keith against his side, “Besides, everyone knows that you gotta cut off our heads to kill us.”

Keith gasped, “Supernatural was right!”

Lance winked, “You betcha.” He pressed a small kiss against Keith’s head, his skin scratching against the wool of his hat. Keith hummed and laid his head against Lance’s shoulder.

“You know, you don’t look like a vampire.”

“Oh, here we go.”

“What?”

“You’re probably going to say something on the lines of that vampires should have black, greasy hair with stupid haircuts, pasty skin from not going outside and avoiding the sun, wear dark colors because they’re so  _ emo _ . Well, that’s literally the stupidest thing ever. Not even vamps have that sort of god awful fashion sense.”

Keith looked down at his own dark colored clothing and pale skin, his face hardening into a scowl. Lance regretted it as soon as the words left his mouth. He was already on thin ice because of the whole ‘not telling my boyfriend I’m an immortal being that eats but not really eats people”. He jumped in front of Keith, rambling out apologies. 

“I mean, it looks good on you! Babe, come on! Don’t give me that look! I’m sorry!”

Keith shoved past Lance and stormed off, walking towards the opposite way of their shared apartment. When Lance tried to call out to him, he simply received a very rude gesture and a string of curse words in his direction. Lance decided to leave him alone for right now. 

* * *

“Keith, babe, please, this is getting out of hand.”

By the time Keith had finally returned back to their apartment, Lance had showered and changed into a cozy pair of pajamas, ready to apologize in cuddles. Keith dropped his umbrella by the door, making sure to shake the raindrops onto Lance’s row of shoes, and weaves his way through the living room, quite obviously avoiding Lance. He dropped off a grocery bag onto the kitchen counter and made his way to their shared bedroom. 

Lance, curious of the lone shopping bag, untangled himself from the nest of blankets he had prepared to Keith’s liking and slinked to the kitchen. His fingers pried open the bag, his sensitive nose already catching the pungent smell of garlic. His toes curled in his blue lioness slippers (a Christmas gift from Keith) and he slapped a hand over his nose. 

An unamused grunt drew Lance’s attention away from the grocery bag. Keith had changed out of his wet clothes into pajamas, well, if you can even call them that. He had changed into a tee shirt, freshly fluffed from the dryer, and a  _ tight _ pair of briefs. He normally wore barely anything to bed, but he  _ never _ walked around the apartment like that. Keith was doing it on purpose, Lance knew it.

His fuzzy socked feet padded into the kitchen, the grips on the bottom squeaking when connected with the tile. Keith grabbed the grocery bag from off the counter and started pulling out ingredients, half the bag being made up of heads of garlic. Lance took in his boyfriend’s appearance, taking note of the new additions to his attired. Keith sported a lip and septum piercing, the tender skin surrounding the jewelry irritated and red from the the reopening of old holes. Lance narrowed his eyes. 

“Is that…”

“100% sterling silver.”

As Keith talked, he revealed the matching tongue piercing. Lance groaned. 

“For fuck’s sake. I  _ said _ I was sorry!” 

Lance snuck up behind Keith and rested his hands on the shorter man’s hips. He pressed his nose in the crook of his neck, leaving small kisses against the soft skin. 

“Keith… you can’t be mad forever~”

A burning sensation tickled Lance’s cheek. At first it started as a small pinch, but then it became painful, and he swore he smelled burning flesh. He jumped back and pressed a hand to his cheek, a long, thin, chain-shaped mark was burned into his skin, smoke rising as the wound healed up. Keith turned to face him, a small smirk twitching on his lips. He pulled out a silver crucifix from under his shirt and twirled it around his finger. 

“We’re having Italian tonight, will that be a problem?”

Lance gritted his teeth together, his fangs beginning to prod out of his mouth out of anger. 

“This isn’t over, Kogane.” He rubbed his cheek where the mark was and left the kitchen with a small pout on his face. “AND I ALREADY ATE, THANK YOU VERY MUCH!”

* * *

Lance was ready to throw in the towel. 

He never met a pettier person than Keith Kogane. You make ONE mistake and he holds it against you for the rest of your life. And for Lance, that’s a long time. The worst part was, Lance wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do. He already apologized, did Keith expect him to get onto his knees and beg? He wasn’t going to stoop that low. 

Keith was really testing him, though. It was currently 10:30, by now he and Keith would be cuddled up on the couch scrolling through Netflix for their next series to get hooked on and binge. But tonight, Keith was sitting on the opposite side of the couch, bundled up in his own little blanket, loudly sipping on a steamy mug of hot chocolate. Lance’s leg bounced up and down, his fingernails digging into his arm. Could Keith not look so goddamn cute? What Lance would give to scoop him into his arms and lick the chocolate off of Keith’s lips, peppering his face with small kisses. But no, Lance was sitting all sad and cold, watching his evil-ass boyfriend snuggle himself in the nest of blankets that HE set up for the both of them. 

After the sixth or so episode of some TV show, Lance just had about enough. Keith’s eyelids had fallen heavy, the day’s last event having taken a toll on him. He stretched his arms above his head and yawned, his tee shirt lifting just enough for Lance to catch a glimpse of his abdomen. Keith stood up and dragged himself to the bedroom, mistakenly removing his piercings and jewelry before heading to bed. As soon as the last of the silver hit the bedside table, Lance had grabbed Keith by the waist and pulled him onto the bed, trapping him beneath his body. Keith squirmed and pushed Lance’s face away, dodging quick kisses. Lance flipped them over so Keith was straddling his lap and grinned, his fangs now fully showing. Keith crossed his arms and turned his head away, making no attempt to move. 

“I’m still mad at you.”

“I don’t know why.”

“You don’t know why?” Keith held up a finger, “First of all, you clearly insulted me.”

“And I apologized!”

He held up a second finger, “You stood me up today, we were supposed to go out for lunch.”

Lance shrugged, “I clearly had other plans.”

Keith rolled off of Lance and laid next to him, the two of them face to face. Keith’s eyes flickered to Lance’s receding canines, a small frown etched across his face. 

“And third… I had to find out that you were, you know, a vampire the hard way.” He dragged his hands across his face, “God, I almost had a heart attack when I found you covered in blood. I though someone had hurt you, I was ready to fight.”

Lance let out a small chuckle. He pulled Keith’s hands away from his face and intertwined their fingers, placing a small kiss on each of Keith’s knuckles. He could feel Keith clench up every time Lance’s lips came in contact. He sighed. 

“I wanted to tell you,” Lance mumbled into their hands, “I was just… scared.”

Keith raised a quizzical brow, “Scared?”

He nodded, “I didn’t know how you were going to take it. Were you going to be scared? Disgusted? Angry? When you found me today, there were so many thoughts racing through my mind.”

Lance let go of his partner’s hands and wrapped his arms tightly around Keith’s torso, pulling his body close. He buried his face into the top of his head, his words muffled. 

“I thought at that moment I was going to lose you.” Lance rested his chin on the top of Keith’s head. “But luckily for me, you’re weird as fuck.”

“Hey!”

Keith pulled his head away and stuck out his tongue. Lance grinned wolfishly and snapped his teeth, earning him a disapproving glare. Keith rolled his eyes and repositioned his head on Lance’s chest. 

“So, are you actually five thousand years old and have seen some things?”

“Actually no. I’m not some crusty old bat.”

“I never said you were!”

Lance closed his eyes and hummed, his chest rumbling beneath Keith’s head. Keith took the time to realize that he couldn’t hear a heartbeat. It was… unnerving. 

“I was bit in the 60’s. Specifically 1969, during Woodstock.”

“You were a flower child?”

“Yep.” He popped the p. “I was a peace-loving, sex-god hippie and proud.”

Keith snorted at the ‘sex-god’ part. Lance was not amused. 

“The night was fuzzy, ya know? Smoke and haze, loud music, sloppy kisses and frantic hickies. Bites. Pain. Hunger. Next thing I know, Jimi Hendrix is playing the Star Spangled Banner on stage and my best friend at the time is dead. I fucking ate him! And the worst part is, I don’t even remember doing it. So, I ran. I didn’t know where to run, though. I was a 21 year-old high school dropout, my family has disowned me, I was a freak. I was alone.”

Keith traced lazy circles on Lance’s shoulder, “... You were twenty one when you were turned?”

“Yeah.”

“So what you’re saying is… I’m technically older than you?”

“Keith! I’m trying to tell my origin story here! Take this seriously!”

“But I turned 22 two months ago—”

“Hello? Over sixty years old here?”

Keith scrunched up his nose, “You’re so old.”

Lance winked, “But I still got it.”

“Oh my God, shut up.” Keith hid his blush behind his hands, “What happened to taking this seriously?!”

“Hey, you started it!”

Keith rolled over and turned his back towards Lance who tugged them close together. 

“This isn’t going to end up like some sad Twilight movie where you reveal that there’s some clan after you and you become all moody because you want to bite me but can’t.”

Fangs gently prodded the sensitive skin on Keith’s neck, sending a shiver down his spine.

“Only if you want~”

“LANCE!”

“I’M KIDDING!”

**Author's Note:**

> *based off that one Tumblr post about angry boyfriends and vampires that i can’t link because mobile is stupid


End file.
